


How It All Began

by F1_rabbit



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Anniversary, M/M, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 05:26:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13139985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: It's their tenth wedding anniversary, and Marc, Dani, and Jorge remember the night that started it all...





	How It All Began

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MamaBearF1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaBearF1/gifts).



> Merry Christmas sweetie <3

“Happy anniversary, my loves.”

Jorge smiled as he placed the food down on the table, Dani and Marc both smiling as the smell of warm bread and rich herbs wafted over to them.

He gave each of them a kiss on the cheek before taking his seat, and Jorge reached out so that he could hold his husbands’ hands.

Their wedding rings sparkled in the soft candlelight, all of them wearing two rings. It had felt like the right way to honour their relationship, signifying how important, and yet different, both of their husbands were.

“I love you both a little more every day, and I am so grateful that you are my husbands.” Jorge gave their hands a squeeze, the lump in his throat growing as he felt truly blessed to have such a caring and stable relationship.

“You’re going to make me cry.” Dani smiled, wiping away a tear with the back of his hand.

“Eat up, before the food gets cold.” Jorge blew Dani a kiss, as Marc kissed at the wedding rings on Jorge’s finger, the gesture still so loving and tender after all these years.

They ate quickly, the wisps of steam trailing up into the cool winter air, and the candles flickered in the draft.

Jorge was the best cook, and Marc savoured every bite, Dani devouring the food as though he hadn’t eaten in days.

Dani sat back in his seat, resting his hands over his stomach as he groaned at the amount of food he’d managed to eat. “I love your cooking.”

“I hope that’s not all you love about me.” Jorge stuck his tongue out, reaching out for Dani’s hand. “I just wanted to celebrate our anniversary in style.”

“Ten years married, where did the time go?” Dani shook his head, and Marc grinned, his eyes lighting up.

“I still remember our first night together as if it was yesterday.”

“Jerez, 2017.” Jorge stood up, starting to clear up the plates before leaving them in a pile on the table, instead taking his husbands’ hands and leading them to the sofa.

“That was an interesting race.” Dani made himself comfy on the sofa, draping himself over Jorge and Marc, soaking up all the attention from them.

“The celebration was even more interesting.”

*

Of all the clubs that they could have gone to, they were at the same one, wondering if it was some sort of cosmic joke at their expense.

Marc liked his team mate, and he even got on with Jorge, but right now, he wanted to cut loose and drink until he couldn’t feel his teeth.

And he wanted to do all of that without his rivals having incriminating evidence to hold over him.

He sipped at his beer, watching as Tito and Alex danced clumsily, flailing as though they were on fire, both grinning like idiots.

The barman pushed another drink his way, but he shook his head.

“Not celebrating?”

Dani hopped into the stool next to him, leaning against the bar as he took the glass of whisky, downing it in one.

“Having you and Jorge here is really getting in the way of my plans for a drunken orgy.”

“There’s no way you’ve ever had an orgy,” Jorge whispered into his ear, and Marc laughed a little too loud, his cheeks blushing.

“I bet he’s going to spend the night playing video games with Alex and Tito.” Dani sniggered, and Marc felt strangely inadequate.

“I could have an orgy if I wanted one.” Marc pouted, aware that he sounded childish, but he wanted Dani and Jorge to see him as a grown up, not some silly little kid that liked playing with bikes.

“Really?” Dani raised an eyebrow, and Jorge shuffled closer, the warmth of his body pressed against Marc’s back.

“She’s cute.” Jorge pointed out a tall leggy blonde, and Marc shrugged. “And he’s just gorgeous.”

That caught Marc’s attention. “You… you like guys?”

Dani nodded at the same time as Jorge whispered yes, and Marc found himself with a space issue in his jeans.

“I think he’s interested.”

Marc nodded, not sure what he was agreeing to, and Dani nodded in the direction of the exit as Jorge smiled.

“I think it’s time for you to say goodnight to your brothers.”

Marc had no idea what he actually said to Alex and Tito, he might have even told them the truth, although they would have thought that he was joking.

Dani and Jorge were leaning against the wall, both of them looking drop dead gorgeous, and Marc smiled at the fact that they were waiting for him.

He bit his lip as he wandered up to them, his heart pounding and his mouth dry as he winked at Dani, and the devilish grin he got in response had him weak at the knees.

“Ready to go?”

“I’m all yours.” Marc smiled as Jorge let out a soft groan, a noise of pure lust.

He could get used to being the centre of attention, especially if Dani and Jorge were the ones worshipping him.

The drive to Jorge’s hotel felt long, even though it couldn’t have taken more than fifteen minutes, and the closer that they got, the more Marc wondered if he could actually go through with this.

_Was he the sort of guy to have a threesome? Surely it was just like a twosome but with more limbs, and other things._

Marc fidgeted on the spot as the lift took them up to Jorge’s penthouse suite, Dani and Jorge standing either side of him, trying to calm him with their presence.

Dani rested his hand on the small of his back as he followed Jorge to the door, the keycard temperamental and it wasn’t until the third attempt that the light flashed green, allowing them into the room.

Marc had thought that the suites he stayed in were flashy, but Jorge’s was something else. It was bigger than his parents house, and his place in Andorra, put together. Just the lounge area alone was the size of a garage.

“You like?” Jorge winked as he waved an arm over his territory, and Marc nodded in appreciation.

“It’s so over the top, just like you.” Dani jumped into Jorge’s arms, wrapping his legs around Jorge’s waist as they kissed passionately. Marc blinked in disbelief, his lips parted and his cock twitching as he took in the sight of Dani’s tongue squirming into Jorge’s mouth, both of them moaning and gasping as they made out.

Jorge wandered towards the bed as if he wasn’t weighed down carrying another human, and Marc followed, amazed that Jorge could keep his coordination even at a time like this.

They stopped at the end of the bed, both breathing heavily as they broke the kiss, and Jorge turned to face Marc, making him blush as he stepped closer.

“Do you want to watch?” Jorge stroked the back of Dani’s neck as he caught his breath. “Or do you want to join in?”

Marc stood frozen, his hard cock pressing against his jeans as he pictured Dani and Jorge putting on a show for him.

“We don’t have to do this.” Dani hopped down, Jorge gasping as he brushed against the bulge in his jeans, and they both turned to face Marc, making him feel like he was under a spotlight.

“I…” Marc took a deep breath, trying to assemble his thoughts into something more than just sex, sex, sex. He reached out to take Dani’s hand, pulling him closer as they gazed into each other’s eyes.

Marc had never noticed before how dark Dani’s eyes were, like staring into the abyss, and he leant in closer, desperate to know if Dani’s lips were as soft as they looked.

A chaste meeting of the lips set Marc’s soul on fire, his heart racing as sparks flew through his body, leaving him grinning like he’d just won the world championship.

“I want to join in.”

“Excellent choice.” Jorge dragged his eyes over him, and Marc bit his lip, drinking in Dani and Jorge in all their beauty, finally able to stare openly without having to worry about being caught eyeing them up.

“I want to play with Marc first.” Dani leant in for another kiss, his hand fisted in Marc’s shirt, dragging him closer as his tongue flicked at his lips, making them tingle as he relaxed, allowing Dani entry.

The sound of a belt buckle hitting the floor startled them, Marc looking over Dani’s shoulder to see Jorge naked apart from his watch.

“I think you’re wearing too many clothes, Pedrosa.” Jorge stepped closer, a smirk on his face as he wrapped his arms around Dani’s shoulders, kissing the back of his neck as he reached down to unbutton his jeans.

Marc reached out with trembling hands, tugging at the hem of Dani’s jumper as Jorge helped him pull it off, Dani clearly loving all the attention, his hard cock poking out now that it wasn’t trapped in his jeans.

Dani stood on tiptoes so that he could steal a kiss, his hands fumbling with the buttons on his shirt as the sound of jeans being yanked off made Dani groan in pleasure, and Marc stroked at every inch of Dani’s soft skin, resting his hands on the small of his back before realising that he didn’t have to stop there, that he could reach down and caress Dani’s perfect rear, so soft and yet firm to the touch.

“You two look beautiful together.” Jorge’s voice praising him was the hottest thing that he’d ever heard, and Marc gasped, Dani trailing the kisses lower as Jorge took his place and captured his lips in a tender kiss, his tongue teasing as Marc felt Dani’s nose nuzzle at the trail of hair leading down to his cock.

Marc didn’t remember taking his shoes off, but Dani was pulling off his jeans, the friction sending shivers through his body, and Marc paused for a second.

He was really doing this, he was going to have a threesome.

“Lie out on the bed.” Dani’s teeth grazed his skin, just so he knew who he was talking to, and Marc grinned as he followed Dani’s orders, trusting him completely.

Marc crawled on to the bed, wiggling his hips as he resisted the urge to look over his shoulder and check that Dani and Jorge were watching.

He lay out on his front, his head buried in the pillows to hide his burning cheeks, but then Jorge’s hands were on him, rolling him over as he lay next to him on the bed, leaning in for a kiss as Dani watched,

“I’m all yours.” Marc grinned, lying back as he spread his legs, hoping that he looked sexy as he did it.

“Yes, you are.” Dani hopped up on to the bed, licking his lips, and Marc felt like a fly trapped in a web, waiting to be devoured.

Dani’s lips brushed over his inner thigh, and Marc gasped from the lightest of touches, his head falling back against the pillow as Jorge propped himself up on one elbow, watching the show that was unfolding in front of him.

“I think that tongue of yours should be put to good use.” Dani stroked the side of Jorge’s face, and Marc was expecting them to kiss, but Jorge moved into position behind Dani, kissing his way along Dani’s back before resting his hands on his rear, holding his cheeks open as he ducked down to lick at his hole.

It was something that Marc had only ever seen in porn, but listening to the way that Dani whimpered as Jorge ate him out was so arousing that Marc felt like he come just from the noises alone.

Marc stroked Dani’s hair, his eyes locked on Jorge as his head bobbed, his eyes closed, lost to the moment, the only thing on his mind Dani’s pleasure.

“Top drawer.” Jorge nodded in the direction of it, and Marc blinked a couple of times, the meaning of the words slowly filtering through his hazy mind.

He reached over to see lube and condoms stashed in the drawer, and he took them out, laying them on the bed as though they were an offering to the gods of lust.

Jorge lubed up two fingers, and Dani cuddled in to Marc’s stomach, a satisfied smile on his face as though he was already done.

Marc didn’t think that things could get any hotter, but the sight of Jorge’s fingers disappearing between Dani’s cheeks, swallowed up by his body, had his cock leaking, twitching and begging for more.

“Fuck, that’s so hot.”

“Just wait until I ride you.” Dani grinned, and Marc’s mouth hung open, his eyes wide as Dani reached up for a kiss, the crinkle of foil advertising what he was doing with his spare hand, and Marc groaned as he felt Dani roll the condom over his rock hard cock. “Ready?”

Dani’s eyes sparkled with mischief, and Marc sat up, making sure that their bodies were aligned so that Dani’s slick hole was hovering over the tip of his cock.

Jorge moved into position behind him, holding Dani’s hips steady as he sunk down on to Marc. Even though Jorge had prepared him thoroughly, he was still tight around him, the warmth like fire, and Marc gasped as Dani bottomed out, leaving them both breathless as they adjusted.

“You feel amazing.” Dani stroked the side of Marc’s face, waiting for him to open his eyes, and Marc was so glad that he did.

“You two look so hot together.” Jorge kissed at the side of Dani’s neck, showing just how familiar he was with him, and for a second Marc felt like an intruder, an outsider looking in at a loving relationship.

“Move for me.” Dani rocked his hips, Jorge wrapping an arm around his shoulder as he reached down to fondle his balls, leaving Dani gasping for air, his deep groans growing in volume as Marc started to thrust in time, holding Dani’s hips so that they could pick up the speed.

“I’m not going to last long.” Marc took a breath, trying to keep control of himself, so eager to please Dani.

“I promise it’ll be worth the wait.” Jorge reached out for a condom, rolling it on as Dani slowed the pace, allowing Marc to collect himself.

“I want you too.” Dani kissed at Jorge’s wrist, pulling him closer as he smiled, and Marc grinned at the thought of getting to see Jorge fucking Dani, maybe even them taking turns with him until Dani was nothing more than a puddle of lust.

But that wasn’t what Dani had in mind.

Jorge’s fingers were teasing at where their bodies were joined, Dani so impossibly tight and snug around him, but that didn’t stop Jorge from sliding a finger in next to them, making Dani cry out in pleasure, and Marc rushed in for a kiss, comforting Dani with his lips as Jorge stretched him wide.

Marc stroked Dani’s back, deepening the kiss as he licked up all the gasps and moans that fell from his pouty lips, and they stilled as Jorge slid his fingers out, the bed creaking as he got into position behind Dani.

“Are you sure that you want this?” Jorge’s voice was so full of concern, and Dani smiled as he leant back against him, trusting Jorge to catch him.

“Yes, I want you to ravage me.” Dani growled, blushing as he buried his head against the crook of Marc’s neck.

Jorge stroked the side of Marc’s face, gazing at him as he nodded, and Marc held Dani close, showering him with little kisses as Jorge’s big fat cock pressed at Dani’s already stuffed hole.

Dani bit down on his lip as the tip of Jorge’s cock thrust in, his body tensing as Marc gasped with how tight it felt, and his mind reeled at the idea that they could both fit inside tiny little Dani.

Jorge slowly inched his way inside Dani, Marc scared to move in case he forced him out, and they were all sweating and panting by the time that Jorge bottomed out, Dani limp in his arms. If it wasn’t for the smug grin on his face, Marc would have been worried about him.

Dani reached back to feel at where they were all joined, making them both gasp as he started to rock his hips, Marc whispering sweet nothings to him in Catalan as they picked up the pace, Dani’s soft whimpers turning to moans of pleasure.

The feeling of Jorge’s cock rubbing against his had Marc gasping for air, clinging to Dani as his hard cock pressed up against his abs, smearing precome as Dani begged for his release.

Jorge reached between them so that he could stroke at Dani’s cock, Dani shuddering as he wrapped his fingers around him, and Marc captured Dani’s lips, the kiss sloppy and messy as his fingernails dug into him, his body shuddering as his muscles clenched even tighter around them, pushing Marc and Jorge over the edge as they came with a jolt, Marc riding out his climax with gentle thrusts, abusing Dani’s oversensitive prostate as he went limp in Marc’s arms.

“Fuck, that was amazing.” Marc’s eyes went wide as he surveyed the debauched scene, Dani spent and satisfied in his arms, Jorge’s half hard cock still wedged tight next to his inside Dani as they giggled, the emotions bubbling over at the intensity of it all.

Dani whimpered, a painful edge to it, and Marc stroked his back, comforting him with kisses as he glanced at Jorge.

“I’ve got you.” Jorge kissed the side of Dani’s neck, comforting him as they slowly withdrew, leaving Dani gasping for breath all over again.

There was no talk of moving, Dani couldn’t have walked even if he wanted to, and Marc and Jorge surrounded him with hugs, Jorge lazily kissing at every bit of free skin as Marc held Dani close.

“So, are you two a couple?”

“Us?” Dani snorted in laughter, giggling as Jorge put on his best fake pout. “No, we’re just friends who have a little fun sometimes.”

Jorge stuck his tongue out, and Marc let his instincts take over, leaning in for a kiss as Jorge used his tongue to leave him feeling ravaged.

“Anytime you want to be a part of that fun, you just have to say the word.”

*

“And then you didn’t speak to us again until Aragon.” Dani frowned, shaking his head. “Well, not about that night.”

“I thought you two were playing with me.” Marc had convinced himself that it was just a game to them, that they were only doing it so that they could gain a psychological advantage on the track.

He couldn’t have been more wrong.

“I’m glad that you finally told us how you were feeling.” Jorge reached out for Marc’s hand, stroking the side of it with his thumb as he leant in for a chaste kiss.

“I can’t imagine my life without both of you in it.” Dani shuffled so that he was sitting up enough to give both his husbands a kiss on the cheek, and Jorge wrapped his arms around both of them, holding them tight as they rested their heads together. “We’re lucky that Alex convinced you to talk to us.”

*

“Spill.” Alex sat down next to him, handing him a can of Red Bull, so that he would have something to fidget with.

“I slept with Dani and Jorge,” Marc mumbled, but if anyone could understand him when he spoke in little more than vowels, it was Alex.

“When?”

“In Jerez.” Marc opened the can of Red Bull, just to release the tension, the bubbles fizzing in the can as he fidgeted with the ring pull.

“Wow, both in the same weekend?” Alex raised his eyebrows, leaning in so that he could hear all the gossip, but he didn’t expect what Marc said next.

“Both at the same time…”

Alex stared at him with wide eyes, his mouth hanging open as Marc nodded.

“And I liked it.”

“There’s nothing wrong with that, you’re all grown ups.”

“I don’t just want another one night stand… I want a relationship.”

“Then go tell them that.” Alex gave him a playful nudge, and Marc frowned.

“What if they say no?”

“Then at least you’ll have your answer.” Alex wrapped Marc up in his lanky arms, making him feel like the younger brother rather than the other way around. “No matter what happens I’ll be here for you.”

“Thank you.”

“Anytime. Now go tell them how you feel.” Alex gave Marc a little push in the right direction, and Marc took his phone out of his pocket.

He wandered over to Dani’s motorhome, words swirling through his mind but none of them seemed suitable to describe how he was feeling.

Lurking beside Dani’s door he tried to think about what he would say after hi, but in the end he just knocked, hoping that the right words would come to him in the moment.

“Hi.”

“Hi.” Dani stood back so that he could come in, and Marc saw Jorge sitting on the sofa, clearly nervous. “Have a seat.”

There was a pot of coffee on the table, and Jorge poured him a cup, Marc mumbling his thanks as he sat down.

“So, back for more?” Dani grinned, but it faded when he saw that Marc wasn’t smiling.

Jorge shuffled closer to Marc, wrapping him up in his arms as he stroked his back. “What’s wrong?”

Marc bit his lip, shaking his head as Dani joined the hug, surrounding him with warmth and making him feel safe and loved.

“I want more, but not just sex, although the sex was amazing.” Marc blushed at the memory of it, he was sure that it was the hottest thing that he’d ever experienced. But afterwards, with the hugs and the comfort, the feeling of bliss he felt just from being close to them, he had known then what he had been denying for months. “I think I’m in love with you.”

“Me? Or him?” Jorge sat back, ducking down so that he could catch Marc’s gaze, and Marc blushed, burying his head against Jorge’s shoulder.

“Both of you.” Marc sucked in a breath, his body tense as he prepared for laughing, or even screaming, but there were just more hugs, both of them holding him until he was calm.

Looking up, Jorge’s soulful green eyes held so much hope, and Marc leant in for a kiss, Dani’s soft lips finding their way to that spot on his neck that left him breathless.

“Do you think we could really do this?” Marc looked at Dani, with wide eyes, his grin all that they needed to see.

“Belief, hard work, and determination, make all things possible.” Jorge stuck his tongue out as they both groaned, Dani rolling his eyes before leaning in for a kiss.

“You’re such a dork.”

Jorge smiled, he was surrounded by love, and he knew then that this relationship would last, that they could go the distance.

“I’m your dork, and I always will be.”

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
